Puckermania
by GleekySex
Summary: Both of the Puckerman brothers are hot, gay, and love to have lots and lots of sex. Jake and Ryder begin at home, and then Noah comes home with Sam. Expect a lot of sex. Also, suggest as many pairings as you like. Rated M for a LOT of smut and hot gay loving.
1. Youths First

"My brother won't be back until tomorrow," said Jake, slowly and seductively.

Ryder buried his hand in Jake's, as they sat next to one-another on the couch, staring intently in one-another's eyes. Jake's eyes were a thick chocolate brown, which glared with lust directly at Ryder's were a soft, hazel colour; Puckerman's eyes animalistic and full of passion, and Lynn's filled with twinkling romance.

They leaned in, and pressed their lips against one another. Jake lunged forward almost instantly as his strong, salivating tongue pushed forcefully through Ryder's soft, dry lips, and so their tongues lapped over one-another. As Jake pushed his tongue in further, Ryder had no choice but to fall back into the arm of the couch, as Jake clambered his legs ontop of the younger boy.

Ryder thrust his arm upwards, and ran his fingers through Jake's short hair. They continued their intimate kiss as Ryder's hand stroked his boyfriend's hair romantically. In the meantime, Jake, the more lust-filled boy, forced his hand up Ryder's red polo shirt, and began to stroke his abs. They we're strong and purt - not defined like Sam's were.

The hand went upward further, and Jake rubbed his thumb across Ryder's erect nipple, which was one of his most enjoyed things. Ryder's abs weren't his best feature, but he had the best pecks of all the men in McKinley High. Thick, large, and when Ryder walked, sometimes you can see them bounce up and down. In fact, if they were any bigger and muscular, then, he might well need a sports bra!

As Jake thumbed Ryder's nipple, a shockwave tore through his body, and down his spine and to his hips. His hips bucked, and his crotch crashed upwards and into Jake's crotch. He could feel through their jeans that Jake was starting to get hard. This made both boys smirk with joy.  
"Are you sure Puck won't be back at all?" Ryder said nervously.

Jake simply nodded, and leaned upwards, detaching himself from Ryder's body. He leaned in, and tugged Ryder's polo over his arms and head, revealing Ryder's prestined and gorgeous body. As the shirt is whipped off, Ryder's pecks bounce in their familiar way. His shoulders were large, and his abs even looked sharp and bumpy.

Jake dipped his head down, and began to suck on Ryder's nipple, sending shivers down his spine. Ryder bucked his hips again, and this time their bulges met with full hardness. They were both really horny.

"Wanna go upstairs?"Jake asked the younger, whiter boy.

"Sure," Ryder said.

Jake clambered up, and undid the button and zip of his jeans to release some of the stress that was straining on his growing erection, which was sorely pressed against his tight his white underwear. As he did, he let out a sigh once some of the pressure was released.

Ryder slipped up from underneath Jake, and turned to walk up the stairs. Jake stopped him once he saw Ryder's tight bum inside his jeans.

Jake outstretched his large, masculine hands, and clenched them around his friends bum, and rolled his thumbed around the firm, perky cheeks.

The slow massaging soon became animal-ism. Jake reached around and cupped Ryder's bulge in his hand. Then, he unzipped Ryder's jeans and, in one swift, strong motion, he spun Ryder around, and locked lips again. After a moment, Lynn pulled out, and spoke seductively.

"I thought we were going upstairs?" he asked. Jake grunted, which seemed to say no.

Jake pulled down Ryder's trousers and underpants in one swift motion, and Ryder's huge erection sprung up like a diving board. It smacked against Ryder's abs and sloshed out some pre-cum across his chest. Then, it returned to normal.

Jake had heard rumors around school that Ryder was 'hung like a horse' and, which was certainly the case. He thought that it must have been about six, seven inches long, and very thick.

Then, both boys attacked one another, and ripped off all of one-another's clothes, until they were both entirely butt-naked.  
Jake had the better body. Big abs, round, large nipples, and huge shoulders, as well as thick, sharp cum-gutters. He also had a relatively big member, which was thick, black and had a sharp vein down the length. Ryder's cock was still much bigger than Jakes.

The boys clambered back onto the couch, this time with Ryder on top. He flexed and rubbed his dripping cock against Jake's abs, and moaned as his sensitive member rolled over each abs groove.

Ryder then angled his asshole with Jake's thick, cut boner, and pushed himself up with his large, thick arms. Then, he lowered himself inch-by-inch, groan-by-groan, gasp-by-gasp until he took about three of Jake's inches in his hole. It was tight, which made Jake groan in ecstacy as it put hot pressure on his huge member.

Ryder couldn't take much more, so, he rubbed his hands across Jake's nipples. This caused tenderness in Jake, who accidentally bucked his hips, forcing the other three or four inches into Ryder's tight hole at once. It was by then he realized he hadn't put a condom on.

"Shit, do you want me to pull out and put some rubber on?" he said with a pant.

"No...no, this is good!" replied Ryder, whose slicked hair had become messy and sweaty.

It felt much better for both of them, not having a condom on, but, Jake worried. He tried to pull Ryder off, but, Ryder forced Jake down and rolled his pelvis with his cock deep inside of him. Jake flipped Ryder, and thrust his hip in deeply. One thrust. Two thrust. Three thrust.  
"Ah, urgh, urgh, WOWFUCK!" Ryder said loudly as Jake placed Ryder legs on his thick shoulders to go in deeper.

Jake leaned in, and nibbled on Ryder's ear.

"Talk dirty to me..." Jake said softly.

"Urgh, sure...urgh...oh, Jake...how are you Puckerman boys so fuckin' hot?" he ask.

Jake leaned back, and flexed his back, before putting his large, sweaty hand around Ryder's cock, with his thumb on Ryder's foreskin. He twitched as Jake's animal hand jerked and jacked it vigorously, playing with it like it was a computing joystick, as he continued to thrust hard and fast into his boyfriends ass, hitting his prostate with attack. Ryder's entire body felt shockwaves as he was hit by two pleasures.

"I am...urgh, im cumming!" Ryder said, as he shot stringy, thick amounts of cum onto Jake's abs. With some more straining and draining, Jake was nearly there.

"Say my name..." Jake said.

Ryder leaned up and whispered "Jaaaaaake..."

Jake unloaded his balls-worth of cum into Ryder's ass, and it seeped down his cock, out of Ryder's plumped ass, and into Jake's pupes.

"Urgh...you win..."

* * *

**Quick note - lots and lots of upcoming Puckerman-sex. Lots and lots. Please review.**


	2. Bros Compete

It came as a surprise for Noah, the eldest Puckerman, and his fuck-buddy Sam, to see both younger, muscly boys entwined in a mess of limbs on the couch, with muscle arms and thighs overlapping and slapping together with sweat and sex and Jake pounded into Ryder's tight hole.

It came as even more of a surprise for the two young-adults in the hallway when both boys came hot and steamy seamen all over one-another. The younger boys remained as one entity – Jake atop Ryder, balls deep inside his slightly hairy ass; their muscly torso's fused together, and their rock-hard abs seemed to fit together like a puzzle.

Sam's lips, which were already huge and forced his mouth open, were miles apart with shock. These were his classmates fucking and cumming in his friend's house. He could already feel a straining in his model underwear.

Puck, who had come home for a week's holiday away from college, was already looking for some hot gay action, but, he didn't expect it to include his brother.

"That's my boy!" Noah said softly, impressed with his brother's work. He looked to Sam, who had a woozy, unimpressed look on his face, and a boner-bulge in his pants.

Now, of all the positive sex-related things Sam had, such as how he had the most pristine and well-defined body in all of McKinley, the best blowjob lips of any boy or girl Puck had ever been blown by and a HUGE, swinging cock, Sam had one sexual flaw, and Puck knew it all too well.

Once Sam Evans had a boner, it would only go away after he offloaded a barrel of hot, wet, thick cum.

"Urm...Puck, mate, I urm...have a problem..."

So, when Noah looked across to his old choir friend, he remembered EXACTLY what he had come back to Lima, Ohio for - hot, wet, thick sex. And with one of his old friends.

He remembered that in glee practice they would often give stares of lust to one-another across the room while Rachel sang one of her annoying solos.

Puck reached across with his large, bear-sized hand and clenched Sam's jean's bulge. Sam winced and let out a moan - partly a moan of pain as the hand clapped against his tenderness, and partly a moan of pure, orgasmic pleasure. He used this position of dominance to push the sexy blonde against the doorway.

"Bathroom. Five minutes. I want that hose-pipe out of your trousers and your butt-cheeks spread!" the tall, brooding, sexy graduate said. He said it in the perfect, whispy, sexy tone. It had worked on the other hundred boys, girls and otherwise that he'd fucked bone-dry in his many McKinley days

Sam seeped pre-cum from his large, throbbing cock.

The blonde rushed up the stairs, and Puck slapped his tight, sweet bum.

Then, Noah marched into the living room, and his naked brother and fuck-buddy Ryder shreiked with dismay as their nude bodies flapped together. Puck stared briefly at Ryder's floppy cock which was still about five inches when sagging.

"You ain't supposed to be back 'til tomorrow dude!" Jake cried out. Puck smirked.

He then admired Ryder's torso and face. He let out a little sexy growl. He then faced Jake, who was trying to cover himself with a cushion.

"Nice score, Lil' Bro! You must let me have a go!" he said. He was never very tactful. He then walked through the room grabbed Jake by the arm.

He was much stronger than his little brother, and the half-black teen was dragged by his muscly arm into the corner of the room.

"I need some rubber!" Puck said. Jake grunted. He cupped his balls so that his brother couldn't see them (despite him seeing them only a couple of minutes before). The younger Puckerman scampered to his jeans pocket, and procured a large condom.

"Urm...bro...that's a bit..." Noah said, pointing to the condom. Jake rolled his eyes, and swapped the large for an xtra-large condom. He threw it at his elder brother, and sat back down, still constantly trying to cover himself and now Ryder, who was having a hot-flush at the increadibly sexy brothers.

Puck then slipped off his vest-top and jeans as he marched across the house, leaving clothes everywhere in the house. By the time he was walking up the stairs, he was jacking off his thick, cut cock to make sure it was increadibly hard. The throbbing flag-pole between his legs was about to have it's flag added to it, as he slipped the condom over his cock - his ruined tighty-whities left wet and ripped on the stair case.

By the time he had forced the bathroom door open, he saw the former stripper in all his White-Chocolate glory - straddled against the bath-tub with one foot on the rim of the bath, and his already stretched and lubed hole exposed. He was then casually waiting for Puck by reading one of many bottles of bath-products on the shelf, and was oblivious to Puck's presence.

Noah saw the rather large hole, and could see from the angle he was standing Sam's HUGE penis, which was glowing with pre cum.

The Jewish man held his cock and aligned it with Sam's gaping anus, and then marched forwards, pushing his length inside of Sam insensatively and in one strong, swift movement. Sam's statue-like pose was shattered as his torso crashed into the empty tub; one hand grabbed the rim of the tub and the other pressed against the wall for support. He let out a really loud "Gaaaaaahhhh...urgh...fuuuuuuck...mhmmmm..." at the top of Sam's lungs.

Puck graced Sam with a minute to gather himself up and to come to terms with the thick, long and dripping member inside him, pressed against his prostate.

From downstairs, another barrel-roll of "Urgh... oh, oh, oh, OOOOHFUCK!" could be heard. It sounded like Ryder.

Noah was competative at sport, show choir and most of all at sex. He wasn't about to let his little brother, win at sex. That was -his- talent. The competition had begun.

Noah plowed into his pasty-white friend, bouncing into Sam's ass. His cheeks flapped against Puck's hairy abs. He then reached around and began insensatively pumping his hand around Sam's HUGE member. Puck had gone past the stage of wanting good sex - he wanted Sam to scream.

And scream he did.

"Ooh, Puck...OH YES FUCK ME HARDER!" he shouted as his body was stretched apart by the monster of a dick inside of him.

In the meantime, Ryder's moans got louder.

Then, both of the white boys, the Puckerman brother's competition pieces, came in masses of streamy and hot, white cum.

"Did that clear up the problem?" Puck said after panting. He then came in the condom, and allowed it to coat his length.

Noah had won - Sam groaned, moaned and juiced the most and best of the two.

* * *

And then the Puckerman house hold was full of mixed ball juice - and they needed to clean it up quick.


	3. Flashback Bear

Puck was on the brink of orgasm as he plowed deeply into Sam's hole. The pair had been at it constantly for the past weekend. Puck was only home for a short time, so, they old friends tried to make the most out of it as they could.

Sam's white, defined body was spralled across the bed as every one of Puck's hips movements sent a shockwave of sweaty lust and emotion throughout his spine.

And then, Puck came, with a grunt. He rode out his orgasm to make sure Sam's hole had drained all of his seamen.

The boys then crashed together in a mess of limbs. Puck lay with his muscly, hairy chest facing upwards, and then Sam lay his ruined hair against Puck's panting body; the blonde casually licked or kissed Puck's nipple, jingling his nipple-ring in the process.

Then they snuggled. Recovery time was the most romantic they ever got - they used this time to actually talk like friends do.

"Puck, babe, I have a question..." Sam said about five minutes later. Puck raised a brow, and stopped himself from flexing his arm for just a moment.

"What...what is it?" Noah replied.

"Urm...well...mhm...how come I always bottom? I mean, you always top, so, urm, when can I top?" he asked nervously.

"I've only bottomed once, and, well, it was pretty special..." Puck replied, allowing himself to recollect his thoughts as he trailed off to remember that time.

* * *

It was around the time the Dave Karofsky was bullying Kurt. Puck was in trouble with the police for too much violence, so, he couldn't beat Karofsky up. But, after hearing the way that Karofsky was fighting with his glee friends, he couldn't control himself.

After school, late after school, Dave was showering alone. Puck marched in, all ready to whoop some Karosky.

"Listen, Wannabe-Wrestler, I have something to say! You hate the gays, and, well, while I make the occasional joke, I don't get violent over homosexuals!" Puck shouted as he announced his presense.

Karofsky turned the shower off, and covered himself in a towel, leaving the cubicle to face Puck. He let out a snarl...and then there was silence.

Dave, the bear of a gay man, ran at Puck, and forced Puck to the floor violently. Puck, in an attempt to defend himself, pushed Karofsky, and the two tumbled across the floor, exhanging punches and backhands as they clambered across one another. Puck's vest ripped off, leaving his shirtless torso with erect nipples pressed against Dave Karofsky's nipples. Then, silence again

The silence didn't seem like a lack of abusive words. It was more a lack of words in general. The gap in words became tension.

The tension turned to sexual tension.

Dave tugged at Puck's pants and tighty-whities and then slipped the towel off his own waist. Then, the two boys with erect swords rolled around the floor again, smacking their balls and cocks against one-another in a battle of locked lips and limbs as to who was gonna top. They knew they only had a short time.

Dave managed to pin Puck against the bench, and then slithered his fat cock inside of Puck, deeply and sharply, and without any lube or protection. Puck crashed into the bench with his back, and Dave leaned in, pressing his hairy chest against Puck's pecks, pulling Puck's legs up and onto his shoulders.

Puck screamed with pain and pleasure. He hadn't been stretched, so, the cock felt raw and sore inside of his ass. It hurt, but felt so natural and intense.

Dave grunted as he went in further, and then thrust his hip. He then pulled his cock until only the head was anchored inside, and then rapidly snapped it back in. He repeated this slow, strong process until even he could feel the heat and rawness of Puck's hole.

Puck, the strong, brave and badass teen with the amazing strength and social influence was reduced to crying as each droplet from his eye synced with a moan of orgasmic pleasure.

He then leaned upwards and lapped lips with Dave. Tongue-on-tongue they battled as Karofsky took a break from his strength plowing.

And then the strong, forceful blasts of Dave's thick, wet cock became fast, rapid and sloppy fucks. Puck's cock began to let out the sort of pre-cum that occurs when you are about to fully climax.

Karofsky was nearly there too, and Puck was suffering the pain from the first-time fucking.

So, Dave pulled out, clambered ontop of Puck on the bench, so that they were in a 69 position. He swalled all of Puck's cock and drank his pre-cum. Puck did the same, and they were both balls deep on eachother's monster, bear cocks.

It was after another minute of saliva-on-members before they both came.

* * *

Since then, Puck had never bottomed. He wanted to, but, he prefered to dominate and destroy his fuck-buddy than to recieve the destroying.

Sam looked at the sheets. Puck's flashback had given him another erection, and the bed had become a seven-inch tall tent.

"Should I get that, hun'?

* * *

**Thank you all so very much for all the reviews. This was suggested by one of you reviewers! Keep the kind words and suggestions coming in. Next chapter has Jake and Joe!**


	4. Public Puckering

Ryder and Jake sat across from one-another; their table at Breadstix filled with a plethora of food, drinks and even the occasional candle. They were on their first official date, which was nice as far as Jake was concerned. Ryder was quite worried about be so open about his and Jake's relationship - not because he was ashamed, just, worried that people wouldn't take to kindly to his choice of men. Especially since Jake was infamous for being a bit of a player.

So, to make sure they didn't appear too cozy and public, Jake booked the table furthest to the back of the room, and on a day that wasn't busy due to some sort of offer at rival resturants.

Still, the boys sat across the table. Jake tore his way through a breast of chicken with very little manners or tact - ripping it with his teeth as though an animal. Ryder, on the other hand, merely picked at his food. He wasn't especially hungry, so, instead spent most of his time watching his boyfriend devour the plate-full of food with ease. There was something about the way he ate the food so violantly and manly that spark Ryder's interest; perhaps the animalistic way that he scoffed and tore at his food reminded him of the animalistic way Jake was in bed.

The waitress popped by and commented on how smartly dressed the boys were (Ryder in a suit, and Jake with a shirt and tie that admittedly seemed like they were two sizes too small) and offered to refill the drinks. Ryder refused, but, Jake almost rudely demanded another coke. She rushed off, returned, and Jake downed it quickly, before, with a questioning raise of his brow, wordlessly asked Ryder for his leftovers by taking the plate and smirking, before devouring the rest of the food. The more he ate, the more he drank.

And once they were finished, he looked up at Ryder, who was head-in-hands admiring Jake with a dazed fascination.

Ryder looked back, and leaned over. He gathered a napkin, and folded it, before dabbing at Jake's face, which had leftover sauce all around his lips. Jake sat there, slightly shy by the gesture, but, certainly greatful. Once he had finished being mothered by Ryder, he leaned over, and kissed him on the lips. It was cute rather than lustful.

Underneath the table, Jake's strong hand clasped itself around Ryder's knee, and he slowly started to stroke his hand up and down Ryder's thigh, evoking aroused shocks up Ryder's entire body. On one occasion, while Jake's hand was at the top of his thigh, his hand brushed past Ryder's bulge, which caused him to let out a horny gasp that caused a person on a nearby table to look at him.

Ryder decided he would do the same to Jake. He put both of his hands on Jake's knees, and decided he would do so slower than Jake - running his fingers around his tight thighs and stroked slowely across the soft silk, as he worked his way up the boy's hot, buff legs.

As he worked his way up, though, he couldn't feel the bump where Jake's briefs would normally be, which puzzled Ryder. He was about to ask why, but, his hand met something that was both soft and hard at the same time.

The teen's hand had found itself clasped onto a semi-erect penis that was in Jake's trouser.

He leaned across the table, and whispered into Ryder's ear.

"I'm going commando..." Jake said softly.

Almost instantly, Ryder's hand began to tug at the semi in the trousers - it was an interesting feeling; the silk around the thick length was smooth, and the growing boner creeped down the suit trouser legs.

Ryder began to jerk it off through the silk, trying to hold some sort of privacy despite being in a public place. He tugged sharply, and Jake accidentally nudged the desert menu off of the table and onto the floor, and under the table.

"Can you urm...get that?" Jake said, hoping nobody would be too bothered.

Ryder let go of Jake's cock, which relieved him of the stress somewhat.

The Bieber-haired boy clambered underneath the table, and, immediately infront of him was the trouser bulge of the century; thick, long and seeping with free pre-cum. Ryder's immediate reaction was to rub his face against it - the silk was soft and pleasent, and the pre-cum dotted his face with thin, white juice. He began to even suck on the boner through the silk, causing it too shoot up with erection and caused Jake's back to buck.

And, finally, like a warden with a cell key, Ryder unclipped the pin in Jake's trousers, and the springing, massive cock shot outwards, splashing pre-cum across Ryder's face.

Like an animal, the usually reserved Ryder absorbed the penis to the back of his mouth quickly and without taking a breath before. He sucked, taking all of the pre-cum off of the tip, and then withdrew his mouth. He then took it again, causing Jake to moan aloud in pleasure, again, making people watch him with a weird look. One woman frowned at the bi-racial boy, and scoffed at him.

Ryder was great at blow-jobs. He did this thing where he would, with the cock still in his mouth, lick Jake's balls, which caused the pubes that littered his monster balls tickle with sensation.

Jake came.

Six or seven loads of hot and steamy cum shot quickly from Jake's cut length. Ryder swallowed two loads, but struggled with the rest. Some dripped on his lips and his chin, and one string on his tie.

Ryder took the napkin from the floor, and cleaned up as much as he could, tucking Jake's tender penis back into his bulge expressing trousers.

He tapped Jake's knee, who by this time had worked up a sweat and whose entire body shuddered with orgasm.

And then, Ryder climbed back into his chair.

One man, who Ryder seemed to recognise but couldn't put a face to, gave a look towards the two sexy teens, as though watching them.

He shook his head simply, ignoring the man.

Jake found the desert menu, and gestured for Ryder to look. They discussed possible cakes, ice creams and other such confectionaries. They decided, thanks to Jake's hunger (he even whispered a joke regarding how Ryder has already had a mouthful of 'cream') that they would have a chocolate cake.

Once the cake arrived, the two boys collected their forks, and, it was Ryder's mothering that caused him to cut a small piece, and he leaned across the table to feed it to Jake, who moaned with how tasty it was. The man who had watched Jake moan and sweat regarding the blow job looked across again. Perhaps he thought they would begin sexual encounters in public again, but, alas, it was just a cute, dainty exchange of food.

Jake was surprised at how loving and caring Ryder had become. Their casual sex had become a full blown relationship.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while - I had a lot of exams and studying. Next up; Puck is about to leave for a new adventure, and gives Sam a goodbye present. Please review!**


	5. Goodbye Shower

It was the same feeling as Sam usually fealt whenever Puck went away. He knew that their relationship was based entirely on hot, sweaty fucking and occasional shopping sprees for underwear, but, still, he was upset because he had assumed, like every time, that their relationship was more than just casual cocking about. And Sam knew that Puck got a lot of action wherever he went, usually L.A., even if he said he kept himself dry from Sam alone (obviously Puck got a lot of action - he's fucking gorgeous).

He walked across the room, and into the bathroom, dropping his towel on the floor and switching the shower on. He put the temperature on so that it was warm; not to hot or cold. Then, as usual proceedure, he unbuckled his belt, took off his shirt, pants and underwear (jerking his cock briefly to relieve some of the sticky tension from his bulge). Then, he clambered into the shower, moaning with woe as he began to lather himself with shower-gel.

Puck came into the building, and yelled out to Sam, loud enough to be heard over the gushing water.

"Heya Sam! Where you at?" he called.

"I'm in the shower!" Sam called back, ready to continue cleaning himself.

Puck used this opportunity to his advantage. He rushed upstairs, and slowly creaped into the bathroom.

From Sam's point of view, everything was silent and calm apart from the torrent of water rushing onto his thick shoulders. Then, two large, slightly hairy hands began to stroke Sam in two places; one up and down Sam's soaked, defined abs, and the other running up the pale boy's inner-thigh. Sam was shocked a little, but, realised that it was Puck when the boy reached his head over Sam's shoulder and began to suck on Sam's neck, leaving a love-bite on his neck causing him to moan in pleasure.

The moan was intensified and increased loudly as Puck's masculine hand cupped Sam's junk, and rolled them in his hand.

"I have a surprise for you..." Puck whispered, grabbing Sam's hand, and guiding it to Puck's chest, turning him around so they were facing one-another in close proximity.

Sam was worried, but also enticed by the idea.

"...i've been stretching myself!"

Sam was pleasently surprised. He was even more happy when Puck turned around, bent slightly, and pushed his cheeks apart, showing his slightly hairy hole which had clearly been stretched apart for some time. While Sam was concerning himself with his erection, which he jerked up himself, mixing the pre-cum with the downpour of water from the shower-head, Puck put two fingers deep inside his ass.

When he was ready, Puck revesed and pushed his bum backwards, smirking giddily as he did. By now, Sam's very attractive penis was increaibly hard, and soaked wet by the shower water as enough lube.

The white former stripper lined his tip with Puck's stretched hole, and prepared himself to insert. Puck, like the slut he was, reversed quickly onto Sam's cock, which caused a shock of sexual pleasure in both boys. Puck only put himself on Sam's bell-end, but, in an almost instant reaction, Sam reached around and grabbed Puck's pecks, pulling him back until Noah's hairy hole was at the back of Sam's length, and both moaned loudly - louder thanthe shower water and probably loud enough to be heard anywhere in the street.

Sam's member was huge. He only had to thrust one time, and Puck fell onto the floor; Sam's cock was anchored inside, so he fell down ontop of him, pushing his thick, wet and long penis to the back of Puck's hole and pounding against his prostate.

Puck moaned again, grabbing two bottles of shampoo and squeezing them tightly with the pain. Sam was using one hand to hold on to Puck's peck, to keep his willy aligned and thrusting periodically. The other hand stroked the inside of Puck's leg, taunting his penis with the occasional tap.

Sam then changed his hand positioning, to keep things mixed. He pushed his hand on the back of Puck's head, grabbing his mohawk and pushing his face into the shower floor, and the other hand reached around and jerked Puck's monster, hairy penis which caused Puck to shoot his bum backwards, so that his ass was raised higher than his head. Puck moaned deeply, but the sound was surpressed by his thick lips pressed into the floor. Sam continued to thrust, his boner getting more and more erect with every harsh thrust of his defined pelvis.

Puck's squeezing of the shower products increased, and the caps shot off of the end, dripping shower-gel and shampoo around the bottom of the water-tray. As the chemicals mixed with the water, bubbles and suds formed quickly, growing and replicating in size until the entire bottom portion of the shower was filled with bubbles. They covered the boy's bodies, so that with every rub of the muscles, white lather appeared.

Puck's face became covered with the bubbles, and he began to swallow them, choking a little. Sam grabbed the older-boy's mohawk, and tugged, pulling him up and onto his penis, levelling his head away from the bubbles, which continued to multiply. Puck moaned. The pain from his hair and from the gargantuan cock buried deep in his ass. His moans were loud, and began to annoy Sam more than anything, so, Sam grabbed the rubber duck on the side of the bath and shoved it into Puck's mouth, as well as holding Puck's hands back. The arms were positioned so Puck's hand were clenched around Sam's butt, and the lathering water encased and tickled Noah's dick, causing him to moan.

The three factors that caused him to moan were surpressed by the rubber duck. Sam thrust one more time, and one of his balls managed to get caught inside, stretching the hole more, and the sexual frustration that Noah couldn't released burst as Sam cam reems and masses of thick, white cum, which clogged inside Puck's hole.

While Sam pulled out, his body numbed by orgasm, Puck shuddered with both pleasure and discomfort. He grabbed the shower-head, and lined it up with his wide hole, allowing the water to wash out the cum from his anus.

In the meantime, Puck's erection still throbbed. Sam flailed with orgasmic pleasure as he fell into the suds, and Puck was on the edge of cumming. Puck stood up, about to jerk his way to climax, but, realised Sam was spawled across the floor, arms and abs mixed it a blur of sweat, wet and some cut.

Noah bent his legs, slapping his massive cock and balls into Sam's face. The then retracted, and repeated, tea-bagging the white boy until Sam became desperate to suck. He licked and tried to latch onto his length, but, to no avail.

Finally, he absorbed the length, and the balls smacked into his eyes, and the length pushed into the back of Sam's throat. He could feel the bollocks clenching in his face as the plethora of cum shot out of the penis and into Sam's throat, causing him to down it instantly.

The two boys then clambered ontop of one-another, surrounded in a mix of white bubbles and cum.

"I'm going to miss this, Noah, I really am..."

"I have to leave tomorrow...and...I know you have needs...so...fuck whoever you like, White Chocolate...fuck whoever you like..." Noah replied, knowing full well he would do the same when he arrives in New York.

* * *

**Keep your suggestions coming in. Lots and lots of planned stories coming too.**


End file.
